1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to packages and, more particularly, to flexible packages including chips.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor packages capable of processing a large amount of data are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller electronic systems such as mobile systems. As the electronic systems become lighter and smaller, the semiconductor packages employed in the electronic systems have been continuously scaled down. In addition, flexible electronic systems which are capable of bending or warping are increasingly in demand with increase of the interest in portable and wearable electronic systems.
Meanwhile, semiconductor chips employed in semiconductor packages have been fabricated to have a reduced thickness. As a result, the semiconductor chips may have a warped shape after the semiconductor chips are completely fabricated. In general, if a warped semiconductor chip is attached to another semiconductor chip or a package substrate, an electrical connection failure may occur. Accordingly, a process for compensating for warpage of the semiconductor chip may be required to obtain a reliable semiconductor package.